The Chess Game
by Ninoandjaffar
Summary: A story about Eirika and Ephraim a couple of years before the War of the Stones. One shot. This is my first FanFiction, so please tell me how you feel.


Sacred Stones Fan-Fiction

By: Ninoandjaffar

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, the characters used in the game, or the plot, I just enjoy writing about it.

Eirika was walking down the corridors of castle Renais. She was in search of her twin brother, Ephraim. He was going to teach her a new game for them to play. She finally found the room she wanted and entered to sit next to her brother.

"Hello, dear brother." She greeted.

"Hello, Eirika. Are you ready to learn this game?"

"Yes, I am." A smile of anticipation grew across her face.

"The game I am going to teach you is chess. It's the game that father and I play."

"What do I have to do?" She asked.

"You have to protect your king."

"Um, which one is my king?"

"This one is your king." Ephraim pointed to the corresponding piece. "And this one is the queen. You want to keep her alive if possible."

"Why am I not trying to protect my queen, considering that I might someday be queen?"

"I don't know, all I know is this is what father taught me."

Ephraim continued to teach Eirika what pieces where what and how they moved.

Seth started down the hallway, just doing his usual patrol of the castle. He walked past the room Eirika and Ephraim were in.

"Oh, Ephraim! Can you do that!?"

"Yes, see? This piece moved like this, and so I can move there. I also believe this puts you at a Check and Mate point." A smirk appeared on his face.

Eirika let out a sigh. "All right, so what do I do now?"

"You tip him like this," He pushed over her king, which hit the board with a little clash. "Do you want to play again?"

"I will fight again until your king sees what it is like to be defeated."

"Just don't forget, Eirika. I don't pick fights I cannot win."

King Fado walked up next to Seth. "Wonderful, aren't they?" He asked.

"Yes, they are milord."

"I want to tell you something, but first. How loyal are you to the house of Renais?"

"Milord, I am only loyal to house Renais. It is the house I have given my services to, and will be the only."

"That is good. I want some one to tell this to because I don't think it right to tell Eirika and Ephraim, but I will not be around forever."

"I see, you may put your trust in me."

"Please come this way, and I will tell you everything."

"So, are you exited about going to Grado this spring?" Eirika asked her brother.

"You could say so. At least I don't have to see Innes, do I?"

Eirika gave out a small laugh. "That is true, I understand that."

"Do you think King Vigarde has any children?"

"I hope he does. It would be nice if they were around our age."

"That would be nice. Check and Mate, again."

"Brother, can you not go any easier on me? You are proving but far to good a foe to me." Eirika asked her brother.

"All you need is more practice. Why don't we make a bet? That might make you more determined to win."

"What would we wager, might I ask?"

"Our bracelets."

"But Ephraim. They are keepsakes of our departed mother. Would this be truly wise?"

"Oh, it'll be fine. So, are you in or what?"

"You're on, I guess."

"So the bracelets are actually the keys to the real sacred stone and the one in the temple is a false stone?"

"Yes, Seth. That is the true."

"Eirika! Give that back!" Ephraim yelled as he chased Eirika past Seth and King Fado.

"No! You make a bet, and I am keeping that bet!" Eirika screamed back.

"Eirika, Ephraim!" King Fado yelled. Both Eirika and her brother suddenly stopped to hear their father yell so loud. A couple soldiers from outside the room peeked their heads in to see what happened. "Come here."

With their heads down, Eirika and Ephraim slowly approached their father.

"Oh, don't look upset. I only spoke so loud so you could hear me. Eirika, give Ephraim his bracelet back. Your mother wanted one of you to have one and the other it's equal. Eirika, I will give you something special for winning what ever bet you did win, all right?"

"Yes father."

"Ephraim."

"Yes…father?"

"Don't make a bet you could lose at."

King Fado smiled at his children and they smiled back. Eirika and Ephraim left, leaving Seth and King Fado in the throne room alone.

"Please don't tell them unless horrific situations occur where they need to know."

"Yes, milord."


End file.
